Are You Sure?
by HogwartsWitch4Eva
Summary: Brittany's not so sure that Alvin loves her. Their relationship takes a sharp turn when Alvin accidentally is caught with Eleanor. One-shot. R&R!


**This is my one-shot "Are You Sure?" so enjoy!**

"Alvin," said Brittany, "wanna go to the park?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Alvin. "Race you."

The two chipmunks took off. Brittany's auburn hair was flying in her face, making it hard to see. She didn't see the stone in front of her and slipped. She tumbled towards the forest beside the park. It took Alvin a minute to think about what just happened, and ran to the park to see if any family was there. He saw a chipmunk with blonde pigtails, and immediately recognized her as Eleanor. He ran up to her, out of breath.

"Eleanor," he panted, "Brittany...fell...forest...now...help..."

"Brittany fell into the forest!" exclaimed Eleanor. "We need to go there fast."

"Uh-huh," Alvin said, catching his breath. "What if she...dies?"

* * *

In the forest, Brittany grabbed on to a tree. She pulled herself upwards and climbed up the hill. "Alvin?" she called. No answer. She went around the other way. There were so many trees. "Alvin?" Again, no reply. Brittany started to cry. She sat against a tree, her head in her hands. Her crystal-blue eyes were puffy from crying. Brittany's arms and legs were all scratched up, blood smeared and gushing out of different cuts, purple and blue bruises from wherever she hit herself against either the ground or some trees, and her fur was messed up. She finally got an idea! She could try to climb up the path she fell and find Alvin! He'd probably be either at the park, or home. As she climbed up, she heard voices. First, her sister Eleanor's voice.

"Brittany fell into the forest! We need to go there fast."

Then, her boyfriend Alvin's.

"Uh-huh. What if she...dies?"

Eleanor hugged Alvin, which made Brittany's face go red. "Alvin, don't be worried. Brittany's fine."

"If she's not," said Alvin, "then who will I date?"

Brittany gasped at Eleanor's reply.

"Well...Simon's with Jeanette, but I'm single. Remember? Maybe...us two...?"

"Sure, Ellie."

_Sure, Ellie_. That was Theodore's nickname for Eleanor. And that was because Theodore had a crush on Eleanor. Brittany stormed out of the trees.

Alvin jumped. So did Eleanor. Alvin's jaw dropped at what Brittany said to him.

"So if I was dead, you'd just go off with Eleanor! How could you, Alvin? I thought that I was your only one!" screamed Brittany.

Eleanor frowned. Alvin tried to sweet-talk with Brittany. "Britt, I'll always love you. You know that."

Brittany said something that was going to make Alvin heartbroken. _"Are you sure?"_

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"Brittany," pleaded Alvin, "you know that I love you. You know it!"

"Actually," Brittany snapped, "I'm not sure. If I was dead you'd just go find Eleanor and live happily ever after with her! Also, how would Theodore react? He likes Eleanor!"

Alvin had some tears in his eyes. "Britt, we were just joking...and..."

"Just joking, eh?" Brittany cut in. "Would it be 'just joking' if you got hurt, and I went over to Theodore and started flirting with him? Would it, Alvin?"

Alvin didn't know what to say. Brittany understood perfectly. Well, from her side of this. She started to cry and ran off.

"Brittany!" called Alvin. He wanted to go up to her and say "_I love you_," but he already knew what she'd say. "_Are you sure_?"

* * *

**The Day After That (At School)...**

Brittany walked through the halls with Jeanette. They left Eleanor out, once Jeanette knew what happened. The girls were dressed normal, but surprisingly, Brittany wasn't dressed in pink this time. Pink reminded her of Alvin too much, so she began to wear green, like Theodore. Jeanette wore her usual: blue turtle-neck, purple short skirt, and some sneakers. Brittany, on the other hand, wore something way different: green plaid mini-skirt, green top that said 'Cake=Love', and green heels. Her auburn hair was tied into a bun by a green ribbon.

"Brittany?" Theodore said, walking up to the auburn-haired chipette. "Is that...you?"

Brittany nodded. "I felt like wearing green. It will not remind me of...oh no."

"What?" Jeanette asked her older sister. "Britt...what's wrong?"

"Stupid," Brittany muttered. "Green...Eleanor! The sister who stole my Alvin! She wears green! Ugh!"

Theodore hugged her. Brittany was like a sister to him. "It's okay, Brittany. Just think of someone else in green. Like...a monster?"

"A monster?" Brittany burst out laughing. Jeanette and Theodore joined in, too. Simon walked over, after hearing the conversation and laughed with them. Alvin and Eleanor felt left out.

Alvin pulled Brittany near him.

"What is it, Alvin?" she hissed. He smirked.

"Oh...I just wanted to give you something." He kissed her on the lips. Brittany hadn't been kissed like that ever since the day before her and Alvin raced to the park, and she found Alvin with Eleanor.

Brittany giggled. "I love you, Alvin."

Alvin laughed. "Are you sure?"

* * *

**How was that for a one-shot? Sorry if it was a little too short...but please review! I hope you liked this! :)**


End file.
